ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ninjago Wiki
help on scythe of quakes i added a gallery and i had to start removing it and i accidently deleted both templates. can someone fix it? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 14:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) You gotta a lil on your Main Page. Just saying. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 21:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC) What? -- 22:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Op, it's fixed now, nevermind. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) The FAKE green ninja is here. --Rainbow Dash 23:23, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ... why are the ninjas hands black? --Rainbow Dash 18:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :*Gloves -- 19:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) lego what if all golden weapons are touched. --Rainbow Dash 23:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :There's an explosion, as witnessed in Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu. -- 02:48, March 9, 2012 (UTC) leaked info STOP LEAKING INFO!!! --Rainbow Dash 17:00, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter could you update the newsletter link. thanks.--When the world says no-way we say Yahweh, IronSniper 00:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Never-mind--When the world says no-way we say Yahweh, ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 13:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Constrictai Excuse me, it seems on the front page you put "Constrictal" instead of "Constrictai." SaltNPepper 02:21, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it is a pic and I am not sure who made it '''V'ector Pythor isnt on the home page. please list himCommanderVargus (talk) 13:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Citation Ideas Hi there! I'd like to suggest a change to the way we reference episodes of the show in our articles; instead of listing events under a heading, couldn't we just put the relevant episode in brackets after the events? Check the articles on the Skull Truck or the Great Devourer for examples. SliverEmperor (talk) 23:38, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry SliverEmperor, but each wiki operates differently, and we've grown accustomed to separating the information in articles by episode in Heading 3! SaltNPepper (talk) 02:53, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh...I see. Uh...never too late to change? SliverEmperor (talk) 21:16, November 8, 2012 (UTC) We feel that it is more organized to separate the information in Heading 3 rather than providing citations, because with citations all the content in the article looks unorganized and like one giant block of text. With Heading 3, if one were to want to look for information of the specific use of something, it would be easy to find what they would need. c: SaltNPepper (talk) 23:40, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. Word of warning - I might still do the citation thing by accident, so keep an eye out for articles edited by yours truly. Thanks for the heads up, by the way. SliverEmperor (talk) 01:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I just watched the last ep. I can't believe it's all over and that garmadon isn't evil anymore so the family can be together. It's so wonderful NINJAGO IS COMING IN 2014! NINJAGO LIVES! THE NINJA LIIIIIVVVVE! How did you guys get back ground music on your wiki i wanted to put one on mine but I dont know how. MultiNintendofan64 19:35, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I love this Wikia! Template Is there a reason for having an old wikia template "Time to Play"(from 2012) on the main page? It was a Wikia event that ended years ago. . :If there is no reason can it be removed?-- 23:18, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Looks like it is permanent part of the mainpage.-- 17:02, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Wouldn't Pythor count as a protagonist in episode 44 The Corridor of Elders because he was helping the ninja? I'm not saying he always will be but he gave the ninja the spell book and he helped them while the Elemental masters were fighting Chen's army. I SAW THE 2015 AIRJITZU FIGS AND I WANNA SPILL BUT THATS NOT ALLOWED LOOK UP KAI,COLE,JAY AND ZANE ON BRICKPEDIA FOR THE SUMMER SUITS AND CLEAR PICS OF SUMMER SETS!!!!!!!!! Hi everybody and merry Christmas. Cody Monkey Wrench? The Monkey Wretch is spelled "Monkey Wrench" on the Sky Pirates poll. TheThroneWarden (talk) 15:10, April 30, 2017 (UTC) i love lego ninjago tv show Hi guys I am trying to make a wiki. Can you tell me how you made the Heroes and Villians buttons. Thank You Jay1661 (talk) 15:36, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Ninja Images Can the images of the Ninja, Wu and Garmadon on the front page be replaced with the March of the Oni posters? Thegamingknight4272 (talk) 00:07, February 19, 2019 (UTC) The point of using background-less/white background images is so they fit with the background. I tested it, and they don't really fit there. Warptoad (talk) 20:04, February 25, 2019 (UTC)